The Son Of Neptune
by Saving People Slaying Things
Summary: My version of the Son Of Neptune... ABANDONED! Due to the actual book coming out, I may re-upload later as an AU story, after some editing.
1. Chapter 1 Worried, Waking up

**A/N This is my first fanfic, so yea.**

**Ok i know its short, but the next chapter should be up later today, or tommorow so does that make up for it?**

**Review pleaseeee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Son Of Neptune<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth**

It's been 3 months since Percy Jackson disappeared. I'm starting to lose hope. The Argo II is almost done, but I can't wait any longer.

_What if Percy isn't there? What if he lost his memory too? What if found someone else? _My mind can only come up with questions, even as a daughter of Athena, I can't find any answer. _Stop it! I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. I will find him._

I decide, it would be best to go and check on the construction of the Argo II. As I pass through the camp, I see people smiling, laughing, and having fun. Something I haven't done it 3 whole months. Ever since Percy disappeared, the camp had been sad, like me, now all of a sudden everything is okay. I don't get it!

Finally I make it to the construction site. People are rushing around, trying to do everything as fast as they can. Clarisse and Piper are checking the blue prints, while Leo and Jason are talking in a corner. I go to Leo and Jason first.

"Hey guys." I try to sound as cheery as possible.

"Oh, hey Annabeth. We were just talking about when this boat will be ready to set sail." Jason says, looking towards Leo.

"Yeah, I think it should be ready in a few days, then we should be able to get to the Bay Area, and find the Roman camp." Leo stares down at his blueprint and erases a few things.

"Great." I try to walk away but Jason speaks first.

"Annabeth, I know you want to find Percy, we will, just be prepared, he probably won't remember you." I nod and kept walking. I already knew that he wont remember me. Just I had one small hope that he will at least remember something about me, or some memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

I woke up to blinding lights. I was in an infirmary. Something tells me its happened before. _Where am I?_

I looked around the room, for anything familiar, but I get nothing. I can only remember my first name, Percy. Everything I look at gives me a sense of déjà vu. I hear footsteps walking in.

"H-hello?" I call, not even lifting my head to see who it is.

"Lupa! He's awake!" A girl shouts.

"Where am I?" I ask, hesitant to find out where.

"Roman Legion Camp. Now it's my turn to ask some questions. Who are you and where did you come from?"

"M-my name is Percy, I don't know where I'm from, I don't even know my last name!" I sigh and shut my eyes, ignoring her further comments. Finally I hear her footsteps leaving, but more coming in. When I opened my eyes again, I didn't see a face, but fur, a wolf!

_Hello pup. I am Lupa. Welcome to the Roman Legion Camp._


	2. Chapter 2 Almost Done, Legion Camp

**A/N- sorry i havent updated as fast as i wanted to. My computer crashed. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Annabeth

The Argo II is almost done. I don't think I've ever been more excited in my life. I can finally find Percy! Even if he doesn't remember me, he will eventually. Today, we are leaving to find my Seaweed Brain. The ship leaves at seven, and we will fly all night until we get to the Bay Area. I quickly pack my Yankees cap, a few outfits, and my picture of me and Percy after the war. Gods I miss him.

"Annabeth!" Thalia runs into my cabin, and gives me a huge hug.

"Thals!" I scream. I can't believe she's here, I haven't seen her in months!

"What's up?" she asks me, knowing I'm going to rant about Percy.

"Nothing much, the Argo II is leaving tonight, you coming?"

"Oh, well, I can't leave my Hunters, but I guess I'll ask Lady Artemis." Thalia gives me a reassuring smile.

"Kay Thals, so, have you been hanging out with Nico lately." I wink, she just groans. Everyone knows they like each other, but it's one of those "forbidden love" things. I just think it makes even more romantic. "Just because you're a Hunter doesn't mean you can't just hang out with him?"  
>She frowns, and I take it as yes. "I got to go." She simply walks away.<p>

I hear thunder off in the distance, something tells me Jason is working on the Argo II.

I run back to the Poseidon cabin. Everything still looks like it did when Percy disappeared. His bed wasn't made, his Minotaur horn was slightly crooked on the wall. Home sweet home.

I jump onto his bed and just stared at the ceiling, this was the last place Percy was known to be. I hate Hera. She did this to me, and she thinks that the fact that she's the Queen of the Gods makes a difference? Not to me. She crossed to far…

I jump up from the bed and take one last look at the Poseidon cabin. When Percy gets back I don't know if I'm going to kiss him, or kill him. I slam the door behind me and run to the water. Whenever I miss Percy I would come here. He always loved it here. Well, no duh, he is the son of the sea god, so I wouldn't expect anything else. I put my feet in the water and just stare at the waves.

"Percy, why'd you have to leave me?" I whisper. I grab a cupful of water and splash myself with it. _Quit moping! _I think to myself. I have to finish the Argo II, I have to find him!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

My mind runs through the few names I remember. No Lupa, and especially not a wolf.

"Umm, excuse me, but who am I?" I stare at her, she smiles, if a wolf can do that.

_Ah, you are Percy Jackson. Hero of Olympus, son of Neptune and a loyal friend. That is all I can tell you now. Gwyn, take Percy to his cabin._

"Yes Lupa." A short girl with curly blonde hair said. "Follow me, Percy."

"Umm, okay." I follow her to a row of cabins, each one made of logs, the only difference is the number on the top, decorated with different designs. We stop in front of Cabin 3, decorated with fish and tridents.

"Go on!" Gwyn pushed me forward. I can smell the sea in here, but otherwise it was nothing interesting.

"Welcome to cabin 3, Neptune's cabin. You wont have any roommates, because you are, as of now, the only child of Neptune. Training starts tomorrow at dawn, be there. Lupa will give you your 'test' immediately afterwards. Enjoy." Gwyn starts to leave.

"Wait!" I call and follow her out.

"What do you want _Perseus Jackson_." She says my name like it was the worst insult she could think of.

"I want to know about me, and apparently you and Lupa do!" I try to sound firm, but I can tell I still sounded weak compared to her.

"Listen to me, if you show weakness like you just did now, you'll be dead in a matter of minutes."

_Typical_. I thought.

"Got it, but you never answered my questions."

"I can't. I swore on the River Styx. All I can tell you is that you are at the Roman Legion camp, Lupa is our leader, and that you are a demigod. Yes, demigod, your father is the great Lord Neptune, Lord of the sea. If you want any more information, go to Juno yourself." _Juno? Oh, she meant Hera._

"Fine, but when will I remember everything? I can only remember my first name!" I nearly shout. I was getting tired of not knowing.  
>"Like I said, I can't tell you anything! You should probably remember everything in a few days, since your father is Neptune, I highly doubt he gave Juno permission to do this, so the amnesia will last very short. So for now, your just a Seaweed Brain.<strong>*AN Jason doesn't remember anything because his patron parent is Juno/Hera so of course she has permission***

"Great… too bad I remember how impatient I am." I sigh. Why can't I just enjoy the bliss of not remembering anything while I can?

Suddenly I remember something. I nearly collapse because of the sharp pain running through my head. Seaweed Brain! I remember someone, with grey eyes, and curly blonde hair… "C'mon Seaweed Brain! Remember me?" She shouts in my head. Who she is, I have no idea. Something tells me it has an A. Ashley? No. Abigail? No way. Audrey? Nope.

"Hey! Percy! You okay?" Gwyn actually seemed concerned, big change.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, just a headache." I keep walking, ignoring the people staring at me.

"Kay, well, we should probably show you-" She was interrupted by a group of girls –obviously Aphrodite kids, um, Venus kids – ran through the plaza screaming. Gwyn runs in and grabs one of the girls.

"Hazel, what happened?" Hazel just stares into space, barely noticing us.

"T-the gods are angry with us, c-can't you tell?" Hazel stares at the sky, grey clouds thundering down at us. Zeus. Wait, I mean Jupiter. I'm never going to get used to calling them by their Roman names.

"Calm down Hazel, the last time you said that, it was just a small thunderstorm. It's the same thing now." Gwyn said this with such certainty, Hazel seemed to give in.

"You know, I never asked, who is your godly parent" I saw their glares at me and I knew I interrupted something. "Umm…"

"It's okay Percy, Gwyn and her mother don't really agree on things anymore." Hazel looked at Gwyn, and I immediately felt bad for her.

"It's okay Hazel. My mother is Hecate. We haven't talked since the Titan War, I can't believe she picked Kronos' side!" The last part was more of a whisper.

"Gwyn, it isn't your fault. She chose this for herself." Hazel's voice sounded so certain, even I wanted to believe her, but I don't even know what she's talking about. _Charm speaking_. A voice said in my head. That grey eyed girl! What is her name!

"Yeah, I-I guess so." Gwyn looked away, embarrassed about showing any sign of weakness. "Well, Percy we should go, those Venus kids won't calm down themselves."

"Wait, one question, why are they reacting so much about one simple thunderstorm, I mean, besides the Zeus thing?" I ask.

"Oh, well, since Jason left, we have been expecting Zeus to be angry at us for letting him go. We all know that Hera took him, after all she is his patron, and I can name a million reasons she would do it, but we don't have all day now do we?

"True." I sigh and follow Gwyn to the coliseum, well I think it's the coliseum.


	3. Chapter 3 On My Way, I remember

**A/N Review! Please?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Annabeth**

It was 4:30. Leo and I are packing up the Argo II right now. We are leaving now at 5 since they had finished building. As I put the last box in, the questions I have avoided all day came to me_. Does he remember me? Does he love me? What if I can't find the camp? Stop it Annabeth! We will find him!_

"Annabeth? Annabeth! C'mon we're leaving!" I look up to see Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico and Thalia already on board.

"Oh, sorry! Heading up!" I climb the ladder they threw down at me. _WE'RE LEAVING TO GET PERCY! :D_

They help me aboard and we pile into the cramped meeting room. It just has a small tables surrounded by seven chairs.

"I think we should discuss the prophecy." I said, quieting all the murmurs throughout the group.

"Uh, okay. Prophecy. Lets hear it!" Leo tried to sound excited but I can tell he's too obsessed with every part of the ship.

"Ok, I'll read it.

_Seven half bloods shall answer the call;_

_To storm or fire the world must fall;_

_An oath to keep with final breath;_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_." I try to sound bored, but I let worry seep through my words.

"Okay, well we have six of the seven right here." Jason looks around us, nodding to each and every one of us.

"I don't count myself in this. I'm not a half blood, I'm simply a Hunter of Artemis." Thalia sighs.

"Well either way, your coming." My eyes keep drifting to the window. We are flying up in the clouds, so we won't be seen.

"Fine. Fine." Thalia agrees.

"I think Percy is the seventh half blood." I mutter.

"What about the Roman demigods? Just forgot about them?" Jason asks.

"No! I mean, yes? I don't know, but I do know that Percy is supposed to be on this quest, just a feeling." I sigh, I knew they wouldn't want him on their quest.

"Fine, we'll just figure it out when we get there." Jason mutters, mainly to himself.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to sleep." I rush out and into my small room. It has four bunk beds arranged in an upsidown U, mine was grey with tints of green, but otherwise grey, Thalia's was blue with lighting strikes coming down, Pipers was pink with frilly ruffles on top (She tried to kill us for that). I climb to the top bunk, and watch Thalia chose her bottom bunk. I predicted that, even though shes the daughter of Zeus, Lord of the sky, she's still afraid of heights.

_Knock, Knock._ "Come in!" I scream.

"Hey, Annabeth, sorry about Percy. I know you must really miss him, and the idea of him not going on the quest with you must be killing you." Piper looks up from the floor, and walks to her bed.

"No, it's okay. I've just been so worried about him. I can't believe he's gone." I started tearing up_. No, stop crying!_

"Don't worry, hes fine. Hera would do that to you." Piper looks up at me. _Yes she would_, I thought to myself, but was interrupted by the ship stopping, immediately. Making me crash to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

We were training all morning. Apparently these Roman demigods don't believe in breaks. Something tells me I don't belong here.

"Hey Perce!" My friend Bobby screams from the other side of the coliseum. He's a son of Mars, Ares.

"Hey! What's up?" I try to sound interested, but I didn't fool him.

"Okay, Percy, what's the problem?" He actually sounds sincere.

" Nothing. It just sucks having no memory. I remember more things now. There's a girl, she has grey eyes, blonde hair, and wears and orange T-shirt and Yankees cap." I looked up at Bobby, hoping for any idea who she is.

"Sounds like a daughter of Minerva." Oh, he means Athena.

"Yeah, all I know is that she calls me Seaweed Brain, and her name starts with an A." Alex, Adriana, Amanda. No!

"Umm, Anna? Alisha? Allie?" Bobby keeps throwing out names. Anna. Sounds familiar.

"Anna-something." I mutter. Yes, Anna.

"Annabeth?" Bobby keeps throwing out names, but I only heard Annabeth.

"Yes! Annabeth! Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!" All the memories swarm in my head. When we first met, when we went on our first quest, all the way past our underwater kiss. "I think she's my girlfriend." I mutter. I think I'd remember someone like her.

"Congrats man!" Bobby high fives me, but I can't stop thinking of Annabeth. Gods, she's gunna kill me if I don't get back to Camp Half Blood soon.

"Dude, she's gunna kill me if I don't get back." I mutter. Man, I'm so dead.

"Amnesia, my friend, is your excuse." Bobby smiles and pushes me into the coliseum training ground. "But it might be good to train a bit before she comes at you with a knife."

I draw of Riptide. Bobby hasn't seen me fight yet, so he doesn't know about the Achilles curse. We were just about to start when we heard commands coming from the seaside area.

"Styx, Bobby, intruder alert, lets go!" I didn't even wait for his answer before I ran to the beach.

A flying boat, with the head of a bronze dragon in the front. Six teens were at the bow. Suddenly I knew some of their names. The kid in all black was Nico, son of Hades. The girl with punk style hair, but silver hunting clothes was Thalia, daughter of Zeus. The girl staring right at me was Annabeth Chase.

"Fire the canons!" I hear Dokata, Son of Apollo, scream over all the commotion.

"HOLD UP! I KNOW THEM!" I yell over him. Everyone looks at me. "It's okay, they wont hurt us." I smile towards Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4 Him, Council Member

**A/N Sorry its kind of short. Thanks for the Reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Annabeth**

Percy! Oh my gods it's him! I can't believe after all of these months crying over him, he is standing before me, Riptide in his hand and his green eyes sparkling. He yelled words I couldn't make out, but I knew he remembered me. How could he not?

I run off the Argo II, practically tripping and falling down, and run up to him.

"Percy?" I ask, not believing this is happening. _My Seaweed Brain is back at last!_

"Annabeth? Is that you?" He looks at me, thinking hard.

"Yes, Percy. I found you after all!" I screech and couldn't help myself but hug him. "Oh my gods Seaweed Brain! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Wise Girl." He smiles.

"So, it's true? You remembered me?" I smile at him. This is too good to be true.

"Well, not at first. You were like my conscience, telling me right from wrong. I thought it was weird at first. Then, I remembered you more and more, until I remembered everything." He smiled at me again. Gods! He was amazing!

"Well great then. I never forgot about you. I'm so glad to see you happy and normal again." I pull him in for a kiss. We were interrupted but someone clearing his throat. _Nico_. Man am I going to kill him later.

"Well, if you two are done here, we have a war to plan." Nico shows me an evil grin.

"What war? Didn't we just win the Titan War?" Percy looks at me for answers.

"I'll explain in the meeting. Do you remember the next Great Prophecy?" I wonder how much he actually did remember.

"Of course…

_Seven half bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." _Percy recalls.

"Well, it's not going to be later, like we wished. It's now. Gea is awakening." At this note, I rush with Percy, following Nico, to some type of meeting room.

_Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva. Please rise and tell us why we are here_. Lupa growls.

I try to gain my courage and I stand before thirteen other demigods, 7 Roman, 6 Greek . "Athena, not Minerva. As you all may know, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Leo and I aren't the same type of demigods as you are. We were born as Greek demigods, and go to Camp Half Blood. Chiron, our leader, has sent us here to inform you of a prophecy giving by our oracle. Thalia, would you like to tell us the prophecy." I sit as Thalia rises.

"Sure. Well, as you may know, I am Thalia Grace, Jason's older sister. I am a Hunter of Artemis, in Rome, she is Diana. The prophecy is simply this:

_Seven half bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_." Thalia nods at them than sits down.

"Listen, Gea is awakening. We have to work together to defeat her, well, us and our parents." As I finished, I hear murmurs through our small crowd, all about having the gods fighting with us.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Annabeth and I had only just started dating, and now we're facing another war. I can't believe she's actually here. Even if we're here to talk about the war, at least I'm seeing her again.

"The gods and goddesses won't help us. I can feel it." Hazel looks up at the sky. She's never had faith in her mother.

"Do we have a choice? It's either we die fighting, with still a small hope of winning, or die knowing we did nothing to help ourselves, and the people we love. If you guys are actually Roman demigods, than I think the choice is obvious." Annabeth is standing now. Gods she's beautiful. I'm beginning to think I truly love her.

"Annabeth is right. We need to do this!" Bobby takes his sword, which he named Extremas Preces, meaning Last Prayer in Latin. Immediately after backing her up, he winks at her. I just glare at him.

Annabeth was clueless about this little "conversation" and continues rallying the demigods. "Don't you see? We can do this!" She was echoed by following cheers, than once they quieted, one question.

"Well, Annabeth, the prophecy says 'Seven Half Bloods' and if you haven't noticed, we are more than seven." Reyna looks up to her, obviously annoyed.

"Actually, Reyna, I've got a plan for that. Since you will play a huge role, I believe it means seven half bloods, per camp. So seven of us from Camp Half Blood, and seven from here, will embark on the trip." Annabeth seemed proud of her reasoning.

"Well, I guess." Reyna sighed. "So who are they?"

"For the Romans, Jason, Reyna, Gwyn, Hazel, Bobby, Dakota and one extra person of your choice. For the Greeks, I believe we should take, Percy, Leo, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Clarrisse and of course, me." No one seemed to disagree, until a petite girl, with brown hair and grey eyes walked in.

"Hello." She says in a voice, barely a whisper. "I am Calah, daughter of Minerva. I was told by Lupa to join the war council. I was told to be the one to even this out." She keeps walking and sits in the corner of the room. "Go on, Annabeth."


	5. Chapter 5  Plan, Intruder

**A/N Sorry! *sheild self from swords, electrick spears, knives, and whatever else you may attack me with* I understand how you probably want to murder me... but if you do, then this story will never continue! Anyways, I am really sorry for the delay! HERE IS MY LIST OF EXCUSES:**

**1. ELA test SOS**

**2. Went to DC for 4 days**

**3. Math State Test**

**4. Homework (i think my teachers are plotting against me)**

**5. Normal school tests **

**6. 3 projects due**

**7. biography due**

**Again I'm so sorry! Please excuse it! And review so i keep writting!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Annabeth**

"Uhh… okay." I mutter, a little confused about the sudden appearance of a girl, apparently no one knows her. Wait… how did she know my name? Well, she is daughter of Athena, I mean Minerva, Gods I hate this Roman stuff. Sigh.

"As I was saying, we now have the groups of seven, for the prophecy. Calah, you will be with the Romans, led by Jason." When I paused I heard some cheers on the Roman side of the room. _Morons_, I thought.

"Great, now, let's discuss the prophecy." Calah took a seat I between Reyna and Jason. Reyna's going to kill her later for that.

"Yeah, okay so the first line is kind of obvious of what it is about, we have seven Greek half bloods and seven Roman half bloods, and, well we answered the call." Gwyn nodded to herself while speaking.

Now Piper spoke up. "To storm or fir the world must fall. Storm could be Zeus, or maybe the storm spirits. Fire, well, I don't really know." She sat back down. I can already tell we are going no where with this.

"Okay, I'm thinking we aren't going to get anywhere just discussing the prophecy, we need to live it." I sat back down.

"Your right, but, can we wait until tomorrow. No offence, but the whole 'Hey lets go win a war' thing isn't what I want to do right now." Percy looks down at his feet. Gods, he must be exhausted. He just saw all of his old friends today, plus the whole bathing the river Styx thing must also be keeping him from being fully awake.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain." I really missed calling him that.

"Okay, lets call it a night. All Greeks get back on your ship, and Romans, go to bed already! Oh and Calah, I guess I'll show you to your cabin." Reyna sits up, and walks out the door. We all hesitate but eventually file out.

Percy follows me to the ship. Well that's weird. You'd think he'd go to his cabin, since it has so much room in there, but no, he follows me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Wise Girl." He smiles back and my heart skips a beat. _I love you._

"Hey. So, how's Legion Camp?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Its nice. Everyone is so fierce, I was expecting my head to be chopped off if I just forget the simplest things" He sighed.

"Well, to fill you in on what you've missed, Jason, Leo and Piper appeared. Jason is a son of Zeus, and Thalia's little brother. No, not half brother, I mean actual brother. Oh Leo can control fire. That's basically it, unless you want to know all the gossip about Jason and Piper being the second 'it' couple." I rush it out, honestly not wanting to go on and on about all the activities without him. It would hurt just to think of those dark days.

"Oh, um, wow. I missed a lot." I nod in agreement. "Reyna's going to kill Piper. I think you can tell about her obsession with him. Makes me wonder, did you miss me?" He chuckles, I smiles in response. Such a stupid question from a such a stupid seaweed brain.

"Wow, I didn't think you could get any stupider. Of course I missed you. You're lucky I'm not punching you Achilles heel right now for leaving me." I smile.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't want to leave you, technically, I was hero-napped. If you're going to punch anyone, go punch Hera, I'm sure she'd appreciate that." I laughed with him.

"Once a Seaweed Brain, always a Seaweed Brain."

"Hey? Wanna race to the ship. READYSETGO!" I took a fraction of a second to realize what he said, than bolted after him. Good thing he was slow.

**Percy**

After Annabeth beat me to the boat, she led me to my room. It was an overcrowded area with four sets of bunk beds, arranged in an upside down U. Nico claimed the bottom of the first one, probably because everything on it was black. Jason had claimed the top of the second one, which was, no surprise, blue with yellow lightning bolts on the sides. Leo sat on the bottom bunk of the last set. It was, no surprise, gray, with a red and orange fire-like pattern. I took the last one, picking the bottom bunk, avoiding Zeus' domain as much as possible. My bunk was sea green, like my eyes, with blue wave like patterns on the sides. Wow, they really went all-out on making everyone feel at home on this ship. It was kind of hard though with the fact that the Argo II was way too small to hold just us seven, let alone the fourteen yet to come.

I lie down and shut my eyes. Gods this will be quite the trip.

I was just falling asleep when I hear muffled voices from above me. I climb out of bed and sneak out the door. After making my way to the deck, I crash into a pile of cargo boxed. Typical me. When I get up, I have a sword at my throat.

I instinctively reach for Riptide, but someone has pulled it out of my pocket. Styx, I thought to myself. The unknown intruder was crushing me, luckily they didn't know I bathed in the Styx.

"Who are you?" The voice whispered into my ear. I know that voice! I don't know how I could possibly forget it…

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWWWW PLEASE N IM STILL UPDATING... but i am losing hope in my writing so please review so i can have motivation to write more :(<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Arent You Dead?, Trust

**A/N. Listen, i hope this chapter makes up for all of the days waiting for an update. :) i will try to write another one by the end of the week. Review please? Inspire me?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Percy**

_Luke_! It was Luck who is putting a knife to my throat. The traitor.

"What… do…. You… want." I mumbled in between gasps for air.

"Who are you! I can't see in this light. Ugh! C'mon gods, help me out here!" Luke looked towards the sky.

"It's me, Percy. Percy Jackson." The knife loosened and I was set free.

"Gods Percy! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were some Roman who was trying to sneak up on me…"

"Don't worry about it. Wait, why are you here?" Wasn't he dead?

"What? I can't visit some of my old friends?" Luke smiled.

"I mean, I thought you were dead." Then it hits me. The doors of death. Like in the prophecy. They have been opened. "You don't mean…"

"Yes Percy. The Doors of Death had been opened. They let out me, and a few other friends too." I finally got a look at who was standing behind him. The two shadows seemed to be holding hands.

"Selina? Beckendorf? Oh my gods…" I cannot believe.

"Hey Perce." Beckendorf smiles. "I hope you know I never blamed you for my death, I got in Elysium, its pretty awesome down there."

"Yeah, we all made it down there, Luke was about to try for rebirth when the doors opened." Selina steps forward, and smiles weakly. "Percy, I want you to know, that we weren't the only ones who got out. Some pretty wicked things escaped. In this war, we are going to have more of a challenge than usual." She steps back next to Beckendorf.

"Umm, well thanks. Since you're here, want me to show you to the bedrooms?" They nod and I lead them down. Leaving Selina at the girls room. I figured she'd go to Piper's bunk, since it was probably more her style. Next we stop in the guys room. I don't hesitate to jump into bed. Beckendorf goes on the top bunk of Leo's bunk, and Luke climbs onto the top bunk of my bed. I don't really mind, since he's different now that he had died as a hero. I trust him.

This was one of the first nights I had a dream-less sleep. Only to be woken up by Nico shouting, "What the Hades." Looks like he found our roommates.

Annabeth

I woke up, having dreaming about Selina, Beckendorf and Luke coming back. When I woke, I was disappointed to remember it was just a dream.

When I fully took in my surroundings, I nearly screamed at the sight of a fourth girl in the room. She was lying of the top bed in Piper's bunk. Wrapped in a hot pink blanket, her blonde hair falling off the edge. Selina's bright blue eyes stare back at me.

"W-what?" I mumble, too tired to say anything else. "S-Selina?"

"Hey Annabeth. How was everything after I died?" Selina smiles back at me.

"Umm, okay, I guess. W-what.. h-how… never mind. Just one thing, why are you here?"

"Oh, Beckendorf, Luke and I left Elysium to come here when the Doors of Death were opened. We are here to help you win. Oh and don't worry, we wont count as the half bloods in the prophecy, more like ghosts." She acts like this is the most obvious thing. Well, it kind of was.

"Oh" Was all I could say. Wait, Beckendorf? Luke? Oh my gods. Luke! Okay, now I'm sounding like the Aphrodite Cabin. "So… how was Elysium?"

"It was amazing! You should have seen it! If I wasn't already dead, I would have died right then and there." She seems to forget how sensitive everyone is about her, Beckendorf, and Luke's death.

"Nice. Well, I'm really sorry about your, you know, death." I whisper the last word.

" It's okay. None of us blame any of you. I understand I died to save Olympus, Beckendorf too. Luke has been misreble though. He feels it's his fault we all died. That he could have stopped the war." Selina sighs.

"But he couldn't have! Him alone could not have kept Kronus from rising!" I was raising my voice, I started to hear Thalia and Piper stir.

"W-w-what are you talking about Annabeth?" Thalia murmurs. "Are you talking to yourself?"

"What! No…" I trail off.

"Fi-" Thalia opens her eyes. "SELINA!"

"Hi." Selina looks up and smiles.

"Oh my gods! What are you doing here!" Thalia looks around. "A-aren't you dead?"

"Yeah, I went out when the doors of death opened." She smiles sheepishly.

"Oh no…this is not good. Not good." Thalia whispers to herself.

"What?" Selina asks, confused.

"You obviously weren't the only one leaving, right?"

"No, Beckendorf and Luke came too." Selina was too excited to see her old friends to think strait.

"No, not you guys. I mean other things."

"Oh." Was all she could say. "Yes. Many. Very deadly looking creatures. Some I don't think even Annabeth would recognize."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Well obviously they aren't siding with us, c'mon lets wake up the guys."

We walk down to the guys' room. Peeking in, they are al asleep. Typical.

We all walk in, afraid to make a noise. Once we were in the center of the room, we all yelled "WAKE UP!" At the same time. Jason fell off his top bunk, Leo almost went of fire, Nico and Percy just turned over, still asleep. Luke and Beckendorf sat up, and slowly made there way towards us. Obviously they were awake before we came in.

"Annabeth?" Luke looked as if I were fake.

"Luke!" I gave him a hug. "Luke, I'm sorry about killing you. Ha, I don't say that everyday. But seriously Luke. I really missed you."

"Annabeth I missed you too. I'm so sorry I betrayed you. All of you. I don't blame any of you for killing me, after all, I was Kronos at the time."

Percy, now wide awake, walked to my side. "Hey man. Listen, no hard feelings?" He and Luke laugh. Back to being friends. My life would be perfect right now besides the fact that we are here to fight a war, but still. I have hopes.

"Okay guys, nice little reunion, but its time to get ready, its seven A.M. already, and we don't want to miss our meeting at ten. Hurry up!"

Me and the girls walk outside for some fresh air. We sit in a circle and simply catch up. Gods, why couldn't life be simple like it is in these few moments now? Unfortunetly, I had to bring up the issues at hand.

"Okay, I must say one thing before we continue talking like there is no war." I look at my friends_. One of the might die._ No. I keep telling myself. No one will die while I'm here.

"Sure Annie, go ahead." Thalia smirked.

"Gods! Don't call me Annie!"

"Okay! Okay!" All the girls laughed.

"Anyways, I just want to state, I don't trust Calah."

"But isn't she your half sister?" Piper exclaimed.

"How do we know she wont turn on us though? I mean, no offense Selina, but no one could have guessed you, of all people, was a spy for Kronos." Selina stares at the floor. "Sorry." I mutter.

"No its okay. And it's also true. Calah could be an enemy, we just need to find a way to give the Romans a hint about it." Selina stares back at us. A figure stands behind her.

"I figured this is how it was going to be." Calah stares strait at me, with a knife in her hands_. Styx, why am I so stupid?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 training again

**A/N-Sorry for the long (super long) update. Ill try harder! Anyways, not ending it now, ill try to keep going! Check out my other story "Uniting Wizards and Demigods" and for all harry potter fans, check out the band Ministry Of Magic. Theyre awesome. Sorry its short!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Nico went straight back to sleep after the _girls_ woke us all up. I decided to catch up with everyone. First I went to Luke. I really did miss the old him. The one who was actually a friend, but after the years of war, I figured he would never return.

"Hey man." He says.

"Hey. So, um, what's up?" I try to sound casual but why don't you try talking to someone whom you killed only a few months ago? Okay, maybe a year.

"Nothing much, just returned from the dead to help in a war I didn't need to take part in, meanwhile half the people here will probably hate me, and they have every right to." He wore a sad smile, and I couldn't help feeling bad for him.

"Well we don't hate you." I tried to show him the bright side, but it was hard. After all, its only been a few days with my memory back, and it's hard to remember all the times besides the past year.

"Yeah but you cant just forgive me, because of me, so many innocent people died. Its all my fault." He put his head in his hands.

"That's not true. Its because of Kronos, now, we can go around blaming people about the last war, or we can finish this war, you in?" I put my hand out.

"Yeah, I'm in." He grabs my hand and we simply shake.

"C'mon, lets get everyone up and prepare for training. We should get in a few hours of work before the next counsil."

"Good idea."

We wake up all the boys, and find the girls. As I pass some boxes I hear hushed voices coming from behind them.

"Hey," I tap Nico, "Looks like we have a stowaway."

We both walk around opposite sides of the boxes, and push them to the ground. As they fall I uncap Riptide and jump over to where the boxed landed, all broken. The boxes were large enough that the seemed to cover two large lumps. Nico and I exchange a glance, and simultaneously circle the weird lumps.

"Who are you?" I ask, not hesitant at all.

"Gods Percy, sometimes you're a little too paranoid." Says one of the lumps in a voice identical to a specific son of Hermes.

"Travis? Connor? Gods you guys freaked me out."

"Hey, that's what we do!" Connor replies.

"Yeah, seriously, did you expect us to just wait for you guys to come back? I mean seriously, we're the Stolls…"Travis says.

"We never leave anyone alone!"Connor finishes.

"Whatever, I'll let Annabeth handle you guys. Anyways, we're heading to the arena, you in?"

"Hell yeah!" They reply at the same time.

"Those boxes were getting a little stuffy." Travis adds.

When we get back to searching for the girls we finally find them and they seem to be in a heated conversation with Calah. I wonder what happened? We skip getting them, not in the mood to get in the middle of a cat fight. I just hope everything's okay, because if one person doesn't like someone, then we're all screwed.

We pair off, Leo with Beckendorf (probably to interrogate him about, well, everything), Jason and Nico, Connor and Travis, Me against Luke.

We start to circle each other, weapons at the ready.

"Been awhile since we could fight without it actually to the death." I state.

"Yeah, I wont be missing that." Luke laughs. Finally I cant take the tension of all this waiting and I make the first blow to his right shoulder. Luke immediately blocks it with backbiter.

"Nice, but not good enough." I bring back Riptide and pretend to go for his leg. He goes to defend it but I bring my sword up and slash at his wrist.

"Getting better Jackson, getting better." He brings his sword near my head but I roll out of the way. We start slashing and jabbing at each other. Neither one of us ever gave in until the sun was centered in the sky and it was time for lunch.

We walked to the dining area. It was a field on a small hill, with four towering columns marking where we eat. Towards the center, eight long tables are formed in the shape of a square. You can sit wherever you wish, as long as you don't get in the way of the Ares, well, Mars cabin. Even though you can sit wherever, everyone seems to sit with their cabin. Some couples take out blankets and sit on the hill. Lupa wont mind as long as you're in the general area. She prefers all her pups in one place whenever they can be. Cabin by cabin, we line up to sacrifice our food. All of the Greeks and the chosen Romans stayed together, so we can discuss our plans during lunch. Calah seemed to be as far away from the Greek girls as possible. Probably has to do with their discussion this morning. I sit next to Annabeth, hoping she'll help me with getting some of my memory that still escapes me, back.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"He Seaweed Brain." She kisses me on the cheek as I sit down. "Wow, this place is so amazing, look at those columns. I bet they're Corinthian style. Not many places use that… oh! Maybe I can…." She goes on about her architecture while I just nod occasionally. I don't understand a word she's saying, but if she's happy, im happy.

"…what do you think?" Annabeth interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh, um, I think it'll look great." I say.

"Percy! I was asking if you wanted to go down for a picnic by the water tonight, but I guess not!"

"No, no! I'm sorry! I was just thinking about what it means now that Luke, Selina, and Beckendorf are back. But I think the picnic would be great!"

"Oh, oh well, okay. That is a good question though, hmm.." Annabeth loses herself in her thoughts.

Well, I guess now I can blank out again. Thank the gods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN REVEIW please? all your previous reviews inspired me to continue! Thanks so much!**


	8. MY LAST AN

This story is done. Sorry.

If anyone wants to adopt this, PM me please.

~Aether/WiseGirl/Whatever else my name was haha


End file.
